Braking force is generated by electric brakes with an electric motor. Usually, movement generated by the electric motor is communicated to the brake pad through a planetary gear pack and a ball screw. A force sensor can be disposed to provide feedback to a controller of the motor so the controller can correlate between the extent of movement of the electric motor and the amount of braking force generated at the caliper.